


Gingerbread Latte in November

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [54]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And Draco Isn't Amused., Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas Starts Far Too Early, Christmas drinks, Coffee Shops, M/M, harry loves christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 02:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry enjoys a Gingerbread Latte in November, much to Draco's bemusement.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 365 [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1360393
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Gingerbread Latte in November

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PollyWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/gifts).

> For my best mate PollyWeasley and the Christmas Latte I drank (and enjoyed) earlier
> 
> This is a Hogwarts 365 story and uses the prompt: _Stimulant_

“Circe. Magical folk have gotten as soft as the muggles,” Draco remarked, frowning a little at the new sign outside the Leaky Cauldron. The offending new poster listed Gingerbread Spiced Lattes as their limited-edition treat.

Draco made an annoyed huff, spying Harry’s enthusiastic grin. “It’s _November_, Harry. I wouldn’t call that Christmastime.”

Harry gave a theatrical gasp before pulling his lover into the warmth of the pub. “Christmas starts the moment you take down your pumpkin. Just because you were brought up to reject the joys of the season doesn’t mean I have to suffer-”

Draco laughed. “I love Christmas as much as the next wizard. _At Christmas!_ Obviously you won’t be swayed Potter, so I’ll have to buy you the blasted thing. Just a black coffee for me, though. I don’t need the stimulant of half a cup of cream and sugar.” Draco handed Harry two Galleons and went to hunt down a table amongst the winter shoppers. He pulled out his Prophet, reading the Quidditch scores until Harry returned to his side a few minutes later. 

“Scrumptious!” Harry announced, after taking a large mouthful of the creamy, sticky beverage. Even the scent of the thing was too cloying for Draco, but his boyfriend’s sweet tooth was legendary. “You’ve missed out love. There’s only six weeks left to Christmas and I intent to partake in these beauties as often as possible.” 

“Merlin. Better book in some extra gym sessions then, Potter. You’ll not fit in your Auror robes come Boxing Day.”

Harry placed the mug down on the table. “Always such a cynic, Malfoy. Bet I can get you to enjoy Gingerbread Latte,” he announced, before curling a hand through Draco’s hair and pulling him in close for a deep, rich kiss. The syrupy taste filled Draco’s mouth, opulent and sweet on Harry’s tongue, and for a single tiny moment even Draco thought it pleasant. 

“Alright,” Draco smirked, breaking their kiss. “Perhaps it isn’t _quite_ as vile as I previously envisioned. You’ll not catch me ordering it though Harry. I prefer the taste of it on your lips. 

Draco kissed his lover once more. After all, one had to be sure about these things.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading xxx


End file.
